


Drops of Gold

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slice of Life, Young Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: During a late summer evening Gellert takes his best friend Albus out one a date in a meadow near Godric Hollow's graveyard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mados_GravesBarebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mados_GravesBarebone/gifts).



> Gellert's german sentences will be translated at the end of the story.

It was a cool summer evening. Albus had to use the backdoor of his house to meet Gellert. He still was not yet really sure why his friend had insisted upon doing this in secret. Probably to make sure that neither Ariana, nor Aberforth would be aware of what they did.

Gellert Grindelwald was standing by the crossroad. He was wearing this long, elegant, darkred silk cloak, which had outlines of fur at the edges. His long, golden locks were slightly combed back. They framed his youthfull, angel-like face and in it Albus could see the mismatched eyes of his friend like two stars. One as pale as the sky in winter, the other one a deep dark black like a dropp of ink. The look had something thrilling and always drew him in.

Albus himself wore a safran cloak and a red scarf around his neck. His red hair was long and thin like spagetthis. The eyes had an unnatural clear blue tone. He blushed briefly when their gaze met as Albus stopped before Gellert.

“I am here”, Albus said, “Like you asked. Now what’s all this secrecy about?” “Psschht”, Gellert whispered and softly laid his finger on his lips, “You do not want me to spoil the surprise, do you?” Albus shook his head. Of course not. He always liked Gellert’s ideas. The other one never failed to amaze him.

“Come”, Gellert waved a hand and both man walked outside of Godric’s Hollow. They moved passed the Graveyard and entered the forest. The chilly air made Albus wrapp his arms around himself. Above them the moon shone in a black sea, accompanied by stars that danced on the waves.

Grindelwald lead him into a valley. There was a massive, old oak standing near it. It threw a massive shadow. Albus gazed around. Flowers grew on the valley, their buds firmly closed.

Gellert’s fingers interlaced with his. Albus gasped quietly and looked at his friend in wonder. What had he planned? “Wait for it”, whispered the blonde wizard. Before their eyes the buds slowly opened and revealed themselves to be starshaped flowers of varying colours; red, blue, purple, yellow dots upon them like liquid gold.

Fireflies flew over the flowers, each body a drop of gold on its own. The atmosphere had something peacefull and almost heavenlike to it. Albus gazed around and smiled brightly. He gave Gellert a rough hugg around the side.

“That is beautifull”, whispered Albus, “Thanks, Gellert.” The younger, blonde wizard ran his fingers through the deep crimson hair. “Anything for you, Albus”, he breathed back. The touch and the warm ghust of air near his ears caused Albus to blush furiously.

Gellert gazed down and his lips curled into this coy and amused smile, which Albus loved so much. He took Albus’ hands and softly lead the redhaired man through the flower field untill they had reached the oak, where they sat down.

“Is there a reason for this occassion?”, asked Albus and looked at Gellert. They sat there, shoulder by shoulder. The other one smiled. “Does there have to be one?”, he cooed back, “You just looked so lonely and trapped in your house. So I believed I should cheer you up.”

Albus laughed feebly. The day had been straining for Ariana had had yet another fit and it had taken both Aberforth and Albus some time to calm her down. Aside from that Gellert had not come to visit, which was rare. Of course Albus could not force his friend to be near him all the time. Gellert had his own life after all.

“Yes”, murmured Albus, “You definitely did that. Thanks.” “Kein Problem, mein Freund”, replied Gellert. It did not happen often that he spoke in german but when he did, Albus enjoyed listening. He loved the words Gellert used, his accent and the melodic tune his voice got. He was even picking up a few words himself. Freund probably had to be his favourite for it simply meant friend.

“Why did you not come today?”, asked Albus. Gellert sighed. “Aunt Bathy and I visited the market. I brought you something.” He pulled out a slightly squashed chocolate cake with almond paste in it and white chocolate lines above it. Albus’ face lit up. “Oh, come on”, he called, “You shouldn’t have! Gellert, you spoil me.”

Gellert tore the pastry in two and handed Albus one part. The redhead took the sugery treat and took a bite. The chocolate cracked under his teeth and the almond paste was sweet and only enrichened the flavour. It was like having a sugar bomb in your mouth.

Albus swallowed his bite and looked at Gellert, who was lowering his part of the cake. “Ehm”, the redhead said and vaguely waved his hand, “You’ve got something there.” He indicated again, pointing at the small piece of almond on Gellert’s upperlip.

“Oh”, the blonde wizard called. He whipped over his mouth with his sleeve. “Ist es weg?” Albus squinted his eyes. “Not really”, he stated, “You now smeared it all over your lips.” He searched for his handkerchief. “Wait a moment, I am sure I can clean that.”

“Warte. Ich habe eine bessere Idee.” Albus looked up and his face turned scarlett. Gellert had leaned forwards. He slowly rose a hand and cubbed his cheek. Then as if in a trance both men leaned forwards and their lips sealed.

Albus tasted the almond paste upon Gellert’s lips and carefully nipped it clean. He gasped as the younger wizard deepened the kiss. Gellert tasted of smoke, ash, parchment and ink. There was something forbidden and intoxicating in the kiss. It was soft and yet it drew Albus in more then anything else.

Gellert’s hands wandered over his cheeks and Albus could not help it: His hands too ran through the blond locks. Their bodies leaned against the old oak, its wet bark moistening their clothing. Drops of gold. They were everywhere and Albus would store them all in his mind and heart.

Finally they broke their kiss. Albus panted. He saw Gellert’s lips twitch into a smile. The blonde wizard rested his arm on Albus’ shoulder. The cake, already half eaten, was forgotten. Albus positively beamed.

“Thanks for that little surprise, Gellert”, he remarked, “Thanks, my love.” My love. It was easy to say these words around Gellert. The blonde wizard responded: “Gern geschehen, Albus. Ich habe dich lieb.” 

And for a brief moment Albus wished he could lock this moment in a bottle and never let it end…

* * *

Gellert's german sentences:

"Kein Problem, mein Freund" = No problem, my friend; in this case: You're welcome, my friend.

"Ist es weg?" = Is it gone?

"Warte. Ich habe eine bessere Idee." = Wait. I have a better idea.

"Gern geschehen, Albus. Ich habe dich lieb." = You're welcome, Albus. I love you.


End file.
